Journey Into Shadow
by Stand Alone Shell
Summary: Set after the first game, Sora master of the Keyblade continues to engage in his epic struggle against the darkness inside peoples hearts. Infused with unwanted powers of the shadow from staying between worlds, Sora is forced to undergo a solitary journey
1. A Bttle of Epics

1

Sora roared in anger as he brought his Keyblade down upon the heaving, near beaten chest of Ansem in one final attempt of destroying the evil that once possessed Riku.

In a final burst of dark hatred, just before Sora's blade caused its fatal damage, Ansem screamed and stuck his own sword into Sora's warm, sweating flesh and felt the blade slide out the other side of his twitching body.

In the few seconds before impact Sora saw everything in slow motion. Ansem's face twisted in an evil, deadly grin, the seven foot-long blade slicing through the first layer of his clothing … and through the silver-white strands of hair fallen in front of Ansem's face, the glint of malice twinkling in his eyes as they bored holes into Sora.

Sora felt the blade pierce his skin. But before it slid in too far, he leapt sideways, the pain of sliding with the blade going deeper and deeper was unbearable, until … snag!

The blade had gotten too deep and had stopped only an inch from exiting his torso, and luckily a couple of millimeters below his ribs.

It was then that time caught up with itself and the real pain came rushing through the right side of Sora's body, when Ansem's blade tore into Sora's flesh, sliced into muscle and then erupting out the back of Sora's right flank, along with a lot of blood.

'Ahhhhhh!' Sora screamed in pain, as Ansem lurched into Sora pushing through the last three feet of stained red steel.

'Ha ha ha. You insolent fool you thought you could defeat the great Ansem?' He mocked.

'I didn't … think.' Sora coughed, and splattered blood down Ansem's bare back. 'I know … I could.'

Sora lifted his arms and in a burst of strength shoved Ansem backward along with five feet of solid steel. He then grabbed hold of the slippery warm metal and tugged it out of his body. After doing this, still holding the blade Sora yanked the blade towards him, carefully sidestepping away from the blades path He elbowed Ansem in the face causing him to let go of the hilt of death.

He snatched the falling sword out of the air and turned to see Ansem wipe away some blood from the corner of his mouth. Sora then brought the blade down where Ansem was a second before the blade got there, only to slice off a chunk of his silver-white hair.

'Heh.' Sora smirked, bringing the massive blade down again and again. Blood dripped from the hilt of the blade in Sora's hands, and oozed from his stomach wound, not being able to close and heal from all the movement he was making.

Sora back-flipped, then sliced sideways and got Ansem across the chest and a spray of blood followed in its wake. Ansem slid back into the protective cocoon of his Guardian, and began to heal his wounds.

Sora used his last potion and felt a bit stronger as his wounds closed over and blood multiplied at an inhuman rate. he stabbed the sword into the Guardian and then took off his shirt and ripped it into strips. He then wound one tightly around his stomach to bind the wound, and then he did the same to his palms and other various wounds. He yanked the sword out of the bleeding flesh of Ansem's Guardian and then walking up to the head of the Guardian he shoved the sword deep into the cranium of the massive creature.

Sora then remembering that his Keyblade couldn't attack Ansem when he was in his cocoon, realized that he could try Ansem's own sword. So he jumped down on the dead Guardians vast ship-like body to where the cocoon was.

Sora looked at Ansem's resting form then plunged all seven feet of cold hard steel into Ansem's blackened heart.

Ansem jerked awake in a fit of pain, as blood started to trickle down his chin as old wounds opened up again. He coughed up some bubbles of blood then, head drooped, breathed his last breath.

Then something happened that Sora did not expect; Ansem's cocoon binding's flopped limply letting Ansem's body slump to the ground … only to Sora's surprise it didn't slump and lurch forward to the ground, it slumped forward but didn't fall it just lingered. Then … Ansem's head jerked up to look Sora dead in the eyes.

They say the eyes are the doors to our soul, and Sora gasped when he saw the darkness eating away at Ansem's soul, through the wicked green of his eyes.

Ansem looked towards a massive structure in the distance. 'Kingdom Hearts … fill me with your eternal darkness!' he commanded, as two pure white sixty-foot high doors creaked open and darkness began to seep out, turning the surrounding area black.

'No … I now know that Kingdom Hearts, is light!' Sora yelled.

The door's of Kingdom Heart's burst open and a huge beam of light erupted from within.

'Light … light.' Ansem squeaked as the tunnel of light poring over destroyed him.

The restoring light healed Donald and Goofy, who were knocked unconscious in the fight.

'Come on we have to close this!' Sora yelled to Donald (a small duck) and Goofy (a walking dog), as he ran up to the door's of Kingdom Hearts and started to push them shut.

'Huh?' Goofy said, looking into Kingdom Hearts.

'Hurry Goofy!' Donald squealed, pushing harder and harder on the door.

'Uh oh, the Heartless.' Goofy said, as four Darkside (gigantic heartless, about 25 meters high) emerged from the darkness and began to move towards the door.

'Hurry!' Donald screamed.

'Huuhh!' Sora said, pushing with All his strength against the door.

'The King!' Goofy said, delighted when a small figure slashed through the Darkside and then flashed his weapon, a Keyblade.

'Come on Sora.' A strange voice said taking a grip of the door from the inside. 'Together we can do this.' Riku said leaning out of Kingdom Hearts.

Sora nodded and pushed even harder on the door and it started creaking shut.

'Sora look after her for me.' Riku said stepping away from the door, as Sora nodded again and pushed the door fully closed.

But before it was closed King Mickey slipped in. 'Sora let's seal this one together.'

Clink!

Sora raised his Keyblade and so did Mickey. A bright light shone from the tip's of their blade's and a singular beam shot out of the ends of their weapons and hit the massive door.

Click! The door locked.


	2. Remembrance

2

'Sora!' a voice called from behind Sora.

'Huh?' he said turning around. 'Kairi,' Sora yelled happily running over to her.

'Sora!' she said worriedly, as the piece of land she was sanding on started to shift and move backwards.

'Don't worry Kairi, I'll come back for you. I promise.'

'Okay.' Kairi nodded, her body starting to disappear into a thick fog.

'I'll come back for you!' Sora shouted, but the walls closing off each world were already repairing, as Kairi merged back into Destiny Islands.

'Please hurry,' Kairi muttered sadly as Sora became just a silhouette in the distance.

Kairi looked up to the sky and saw hundreds of shooting stars; the worlds were restoring.

She looked around the repaired Destiny Islands and went to look for something to do.

She brushed away some vines that had grown in the way of the little tunnel at the foot of the biggest tree on the island. She emerged into a large room with lots of stone chipped engravings all over the walls.

She walked to the back of the room and looked to the wall on her right, and down at some carvings of her and Sora, which they did when they were little kids.

A single teardrop rolled down Kairi's cheek blending into a smile when she saw that Sora had recently engraved an arm stretching towards Kairi holding a Paupou fruit.

She had a flashback of something one of her friends had said. 'Did you know that when you share the legendary Paupou fruit with someone you really care for your destines become intertwined for ever and eternity.' Selphie, Kairi's friend sighed, 'it sounds so romantic … I gotta try it some time.'

Another tear trickled down her cheek, only to fall silently into the sand, as Kairi knelt down and picked up a stone and began chipping away.

When she finished she stood up, looked at the entranceway and then back at her carving of an arm, outstretched from her own body towards Sora's holding … a Paupou.


End file.
